bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 17
Who's That Criminal? I couldn't sleep well during the night. I kept having dreams about my parents getting murdered in front of my face. One dream, they were shot-up by a AK-47. The next dream, they were shot in the face by an RPG but there was no mess at all, they were just dead. Kinda stupid for a dream, but that's what I had. Then I heard some noise. At first, I thought it was part of the dream, but then I woke up and saw Greg going through a box I kept in my room for a long time. "Greg, what are you doing?" I asked. "I just woke up and saw this box in the corner of my eye", said Greg. "That box. When my mom and I moved in this apartment, that was in here. I think it belongs to the journalist that use to live here", I told him. "Well, there are photos and tapes in here", said Greg. "I never knew what was in the box because I never looked in it", I said. Then Greg pulled out a tape with two dates on it. "What's this", said Greg. I then took the tape from Greg and looked at the dates on the tape; November 18 and November 19, 2003. I then went to my mom's bedroom to play the tape since she had a TV, a VCR and a DVD player in her room. It's too bad though that she bought those things and never used them nor gave it to me. I then put the tape in the VCR, turned on the TV and pressed play. Then a date was shown: November 18, 2003. Then a woman's face was shown on the TV. Then she started to say: I now found out that the cops are working for Starkweather. I don't know who to trust now. If I can't trust the police, I not so sure if I can trust the FBI. But at least I know who the next victim is. He's a criminal and I know his name. Then the TV showed the next date; November 19, 2003. Then the same woman was shown again on the screen. She then said: Looks like it goes all the way to the top. Can't trust anyone, least of all the police and time's running out. I have got to get the piece of evidence that will expose Starkweather without a shadow of a doubt. Testamony and footage of a man executed by the state five hours ago. Then the screen showed a criminal being taken to a table. Then the woman said: James Earl Cash, found guility and sentenced to death, has been on death row for the past three years and was executed last night. The tape then ended. I had nothing to say till Greg came in the room and said, "Who's James Earl Cash?" I looked up at him and said, "He was a dangerous criminal who scared the shit out of people in many cities. Cities like Las Venturas and here". Then it all hit me. I remembered a news broadcast about the manhunt on November 19, 2003. And then I remembered another news broadcast a year later about the police finding out that it was Cash who was responsible for the murder of hundreds of people (gangs, cops and Starkweather) that night. Cash then spend a week in jail, but then did a job for the cops and his charges were dropped. It's hard to believe that they let Cash go. Now, he somehow bought the whole Carcer City subway system and makes lots of money and also owns the old Starkweather Estates in the Weapona Hills Residental District. It all hit me. Cash must be the one that killed my dad. "Follow me, Greg", I said. "C-Money, where are we going?" asked Greg. We were walking for maybe about a minute and yet Greg wouldn't stop asking. We walked past the casino that was about a few blocks away from my apartment. "We're going to the police station, just about 10 to 20 blocks away", I said. "We could still drive there", said Greg. I didn't listened to him and we got to the police station in less than five minutes. We entered and I went to the guy at the front desk and said, "I'm looking for Captain Swift". "Go head", said the cop at the front desk. "Sucker", I said just as Greg and I left the front desk. "Captain Swift?" asked Greg. "Fable III", I said. Then we went to look for a computer. I then started hacking into the police database. I'm a good hacker when it comes to getting info that I'm not suppose to look at. It's kinda strange that I'm hacking the police database in the police station. But since I didn't have a computer at my apartment and that this was the only place that had computers, I had to come here. I then started looking up stuff about Cash. "Why are we here?" asked Greg. "Look, stop bothering me. Cash must have killed my dad and I'm going to find out by reading about the locations he has been to in the city during that night", I said. I didn't found the info in the police database, but I found this link that did have the info. I looked at the info and found something that caught my attention, the locations. I read it and it said that he did kill the cops in the train yards. "Asshole", I said. "What?" asked Greg. "Cash has killed my parents", I said. "How do you know for sure?" asked Greg. "He was in the same location as my dad was during that time", I said. "Fine, if you're so sure, let's talk to him", said Greg. "He's dangerous. I don't think we can get a word out of him, but I think we could get a bullet out of his gun", I said. "You don't know if he's still dangerous", said Greg. "Did you get any sleep at all?" I asked. "Not really", said Greg. "He's dangerous. He's so dangerous, he killed Lionel Starkweather with a chansaw. When police found Starkweather in his mansion, he was dead with a chansaw stuffed in his... Well, that's not really important", I said. "Let's talk to him though", said Greg. "Fine...let's...talk", I said. While we were walking back to the apartment to go to Cash's mansion, I notice the 54th Street Subway Station. Then I remembered a interview on I'm Rich about Cash. He spends an hour each day at the subway stations making sure that the systems are doing good. I grabbed Greg by the arm and said, "This way". We climbed down some stairs till we got to the platform where people wait for the train to come. I noticed a guy in a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans and boots. Then I noticed who it was, it was Cash. I walked up to him and said, "You Cash?" "Yes, why?" he asked. "How dare you", I said. I then punched him in the stomach. It didn't seem to hurt him. "What was that for?" he asked. "How dare you not know what you did", I said before I punched in the chest. "Who are you?" he asked. "How dare you not know who I am", I said before I punched him in the face. "C-Money, he doesn't know who you are", said Greg. "I know you. You're famous for your parents being murdered and you being the only person in the Mason family that's still alive. I feel sorry for you", said Cash. "You feel sorry for me because you killed my parents. Your time's over, old man", I said. I then pulled out my pistol and pointed it at his head. "Clayton, don't", said Greg. I then turned to Greg and said, "Stop calling me...". Then I was hit in the back of my head and everything went dark. Two Hours Later "Ow, my head", I said before I opened my eyes to see that I was in a mansion. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you like that". I then turned to see Cash. "I guess you have changed", I said to him. I know that thugs and sociopaths wouldn't say anything like that. But it was hard to believe that Cash said that, even when he is responsible for the murder of hundreds of people in this city. "Why did you do it?" I asked. "I don't thing people like guns in their faces even if you know how to use it", he said. "No, I mean kill my parents", I corrected him. "I didn't do it", he said. "Dude, you were there at the train yards that night when my dad was kill", I said. "That doesn't mean that I kill your father", he said. "Prove it", I said. "Where was your dad's body found?" he asked. "The former chief of police, Gary Schaffer, said he and the other squad members were found dead near the tunnel way out of the train yards", I told him. "Which one?" Cash asked. "What?" I asked. "There's two, one near the train station and the other at the far end of the train yard", he said. "I think he said the far one", I said. "Haven't been there. I've been near, but not exactly", Cash said. "Also, this FBI agent told me that it was the same person who killed my mom", I told him. "Why would I kill her if I'm not the same person", Cash said. "I guess you're innocent", I said. "Yeah", he said. Just then, Greg came into the room with two cups of coffee from Tarburse Cafe. "Did you get one for me too?" I asked him. "Here, it's about time you woke up", he said before handing me my cup. "Do you know who kidnapped my friends, anyway?" I asked Cash. "Wasn't me if that's what you're wondering. I left the life of crime years ago", Cash said. "Do you have anything that might show who killed my dad and did you get any info about the kidnap of my friends?" I asked him. "Nothing on your friends, but maybe something on your dad. Follow me", he said. Greg and I followed Cash up a flight of stairs up to some room. We walked in to realize that it was the same room that Starkweather was killed in. Cash then handed us a tape that said on it; Manhunts. "Manhunts?" I asked. "The last film Starkweather made. Of course, I'm the protagonist in it", Cash said. "Free movie, cool", said Greg. "There's also some parts of the film that wasn't suppose to be in it", said Cash. "I'll check it out once we get back to the apartment", I said. Just then, a woman came into the room. "Hey, baby. How've you been", she said. I then realized who she was. "You're that journalist that went crazy a few years back because of the violence on the streets", I said. "Thanks for noticing", she said. She then started making out with Cash. "Oi, not in front of us", I said. "I think I should take you guys back to the apartment", Cash said. "Could you give us a ride?" I asked. "No problem", he said before making out some more with the girl. I think her name was Rybin or something like that. Cash then took us to the garage to his Stretch. We rode in a limo back to Central. "Thanks for the ride", I said to Cash. "Don't get yourself killed because of your past", Cash said. "I wont, but Greg might", I said. "Hey", said Greg. Cash laughed and then drove away while Greg and I entered our apartment to watch. Greg made some popcorn while I got the tape ready and started drinking my coffee, which was now cold, but I didn't mind. We watched the movie, but there was nothing in the tape that had to do with my dad. The tape ended and I didn't even care enough about taking the tape out, but Greg did. I guess it was his favorite movie now since there was lots of action and blood in it. "I'll never find out who killed my parents", I said. "We will. It will take time", said Greg. "Easy for you to say. You worked for the Scilian Mafia and did a few missions while they made you think you were a bounty hunter like legendary Red Harlow", I said to him. We didn't say anything for a few minutes till Greg was looking in the family phonebook and said, "Man, you and your parents have a lot of friends. Who's Derek Stone?" I then remembered that Derek was part of my dad's SWAT squad. "I now know who else we got to talk to", I told Greg. "Who?" asked Greg. "Follow me to the trailer park in the countryside", I told him. We then got into our car and started to leave to go to the trailer park outside Carcer City. Category:Blog posts